You, Me and a Baby Makes Three
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Harvey helps plan Louis' baby shower (with Donna's help) and catches baby fever. Post 906.


**A post 906 one-shot in which Harvey tackles planning that baby shower for Louis with Donna's help.**

**This one just popped into my head as soon as that scene happened and I couldn't not write it down. It's a bit dialogue heavy but it's light, fluffy and fun!**

**Happy Reading -xx S**

* * *

**You, Me and a Baby Makes Three**

"Okay, so I'm thinking we go with a mauve and cream theme. I know we aren't sure of the gender, but mauve does not have to be a feminine colour!" Louis flashes Harvey a toothy grin and holds up a colour sample palette with various shades of purples next to one with a variety of off-whites.

"I hate everything you just said" Harvey rolls his eyes, fiddling with the decorative napkins placed in front of him.

It had been a week since he agreed to throw Louis a baby shower and he was already regretting the decision. Not only did Louis decide he wanted to oversee the entire planning process, but he decided that he and Harvey should spent this lovely Saturday afternoon at Harvey's apartment picking a colour scheme for it. On the list of ways Harvey would rather spend his Saturday, he can think of a million and one things that come before picking napkin colours.

The only good thing that had come out of this situation was Donna had volunteered to come over and help him with his planning later that afternoon, and he was hoping for an afternoon free of planning but filled with Donna.

Lost in his daydream about Donna's dress finding his bedroom floor, he doesn't realize Louis was still rambling on about something shower related.

"Harvey!" he yells, tossing a napkin down on the table, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Louis, purple and white" he shrugs, staring up at Louis innocently from where he stands across the table.

"It's mauve and cream Harvey. Say it with me… mauve and cream" Louis enunciates, putting emphasis on the last "m" in cream.

"I don't understand why you can't just call it purple? Purple is purple" Harvey gestures towards the colour palette on the table and is met with an exhausted sigh from Louis, who drops his head into his hands and shakes it.

"And here I was thinking dating Donna had helped culture you…"

"Hey! I am plenty cultured" he protests, folding his arms over his chest, his white cardigan bunching at the elbows.

"Please, you wouldn't know the difference between periwinkle and a cornflower if it hit you in the face."

"No man should know the difference between periwinkle and ANYTHING" Harvey cries, rising out of his seat and fetching himself a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to take this seriously…" Louis pouts, seating himself on Harvey's couch, abandoning the assortment of napkins that littered the kitchen table.

"I am taking it seriously Louis…" Harvey says, joining him in the living room and passing him a glass of water.

"You can't even tell the difference between two purples! This party is going to be a disaster!"

"Louis, this party is about celebrating you and Shelia and the family you're beginning, we could throw it in a pizza parlor and it would still be incredible because we're celebrating the miracle of life."

"But we're not, going to throw it in a pizza parlor, right?"

"Not the point…" Harvey sighs, "Louis, look at me, Donna said she would come over and help me out so why don't you go home and get some rest, and leave the planning to me?"

"You mean leave the planning to Donna?"

"That's what I just said, leave the planning to me" Harvey flashes him a smile and gives him a pat on the back before walking him towards the door.

"Alright Harvey but before I go, I mean it, we want white peonies and make sure you call that place on 45th street, you know the one that does the cakes, with the things."

Harvey begins to usher Louis towards the door, but his list keeps getting longer and soon he's shouting requests down the hall on his way to the elevator.

"And if Esther's invite happened to get lost in the mail, it wouldn't be the worst thing!" Louis calls as the elevator doors ding shut, and Harvey shuts his front door with a relieved sigh.

Grabbing his glass off the counter, he plops himself back at the table and begins to flip through the extensive list Louis had left for him. Book the restaurant. Approve the menu. Order a cake. Check the guest list. The demands went on and he knew he was in way over his head. He knew how much it meant to Louis that he be the one to do this, but he knows if he doesn't execute exactly what Louis has in mind, he'll get an earful. He leans back in his chair and pulls out his cellphone, smiling at his wallpaper, a photo of the two of them she took one morning when she was lying on his bare chest, and he dials her number.

"Hey" she answers, "You give up already?"

"Who says I wasn't just calling because I wanted to hear your voice?" he flirts.

"So, you gave up?" she chuckles, knowing he would be waiting for her to come over before even trying to make any shower plans.

"I thought it would be fun to work on it together, you know, like old times"

"I don't remember us ever planning a baby shower for a co-worker together" she teases, and he can practically hear her smile through the receiver.

"I just meant spending the afternoon working together. Me trying to do something, you telling me how to do said thing better."

"Oh, is that what you picture when you think of us working together?"

"Well that and me secretly checking you out when you aren't looking" he admits, and she laughs on the other end of the line.

"It's not a secret if you just told me you do it" she points out.

"Touché"

"Why don't you call and book the restaurant and I can help you out with the rest when I get there?"

"Alright, but I refuse to refer to anything as mauve"

"What?"

"Never mind" he chuckles to himself, "See you soon."

Donna shows up at Harvey's a half-hour after she hangs up the phone, ready to get to business. Letting herself in, she struts down the hallway in her boots, her black jeans, and cream-colored turtleneck accessorized with one of her favourite Hermes handbags. She finds him sitting in front of the television watching the baseball game and clears her throat to gain his attention.

"Working hard I see" she smirks, walking herself over to where he's sitting and sitting in his lap, her legs dangling over the side of the chair.

"Aren't I always?" he grins into a kiss. He brushes the hair away from her face and places a second kiss along her jaw, his favourite place to kiss her and her favourite place to be kissed.

"How was your morning with Louis?"

"Oh, you know, informative" he rolls his eyes and she can't help but chuckle. She knew how over the top Louis could be at the simplest of tasks so she can't imagine what he was like when it came to planning an important life event such as this one. Part of her never understood why Harvey agreed to throw the shower, but she found it sweet that he was willing to do it for Louis, their evolving friendship becoming sweeter than ever lately.

"Should we get started?" she asks as she goes to stand up but his hands grab a hold of her waist and keep her secured in his lap.

"That involves moving and I think I like this position" a devilish grin works its way across his face as his hands pull her body closer to his.

"Harvey, you told Louis you would plan this shower."

"How about you and I go plan this shower, in the shower?" he winks, his hand reaching around her waist once again and leaning in to kiss her. She gives in to the kiss, tossing her arms over his shoulders as he tugs at her lower lip, deepening the kiss.

"Tell you what," she says, placing an open palm on his heaving chest, both still breathless from that kiss, "If we finish planning Louis' shower, we can go and have some fun in yours."

He's up on his feet in a matter of seconds, almost dropping her on the floor but recovering just in time to save her from falling. They make their way to the table where everything was laid out and Harvey began to explain what Louis described when he outlined what type of party he wanted. To Donna's surprise, Harvey remembers nearly every detail Louis had given him, right down to the cake topper and the napkin colour, though he seemed to be sour when he referred to the colour as mauve. They spent the afternoon making phone calls and arranging guest lists, working in tandem like the forceful team they were. Every so often, Harvey would steal a glance while Donna paced while on hold or described what she wanted to someone on the phone and he can't help but think of how much of a natural she is at all of this. Being organized was one thing, but she knew all the best baby-related places in town and he can't help but think she would make an incredible mom.

She watches as she waves her arms around while describing the exact cake topper she had in mind and it hits him. This is what he wants, the life that Louis has, the one they're currently planning a party to celebrate, and he wanted it all with her. He already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he was sure that he'd made it pretty clear to her that she was it for him, but he realized now that they'd never discussed having a family. He didn't even know if she wanted kids, let alone kids with him.

He'd never even really given thought to whether or not he wanted kids of his own, but watching her as she excitedly picked up a pair of baby booties from the table and moved them to the sample gift basket, turning them over in her hand with a soft smile, he just knew. He considers bringing it up now, asking her if she saw their future filled with little redheaded children but decides against it and makes a mental note to find a time to ask her when it flows naturally into a conversation.

Snapping out of his own daydream, he helps her prepare the last of the gift baskets Louis instructed be made for each guest and he places one final call regarding the flowers Louis wanted at each table. Once he hangs up with the florist, he joins her on the couch with an exhausted sigh, his afternoon being taken up by much more baby-related planning than he'd hoped. He places his arm over her shoulder so she can lean in closer to him and they sit in comfortable silence for a moment, winding down from the hectic afternoon.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this whole, planning a baby shower thing" he grins a self-satisfied smirk.

"You are. But please, for the love of God, when the time comes, don't throw me one of these things" she laughs, leaning her head back to rest against his bicep.

"When the time comes?"

"Well, you know… if we ever decide to…" she fumbles to find the right words and for the third time in their twelve-year working relationship, Harvey sees her at a loss for words.

"I want to" he replies softly, his hand grazing her knee, his eyes meeting hers as a small smile graces his lips.

"Do you?" he adds, a hint of hopefulness lingering in his voice.

"I do" she smiles, placing her hand over his on her thigh.

"A miniature Donna running around, I can see it now. The two of you ganging up on me because you'll both have me wrapped around your little fingers", he muses, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder now that they were discussing the future, their future.

"Or a miniature Harvey" she counters, sinking further into the couch and dropping her head to his shoulder.

"What about one of each?" he asks, his face beaming with pride as he places a kiss into her hair.

"Were going to be busy, aren't we?" she giggles, her mind suddenly filled with mini Paulsen-Specters running through the apartment. Visions of baseball practices and piano recitals all making the butterflies in her stomach whirl.

"Are you sure? You really want this? You want to start a family?"

"I want all of this with you, Donna. I want to argue about which shade of purple to use at our baby shower and have one of our friends stuff a thousand pairs of baby booties into gift baskets. But more importantly, I want to start a family with you. I want to raise our kids to be as strong and empathetic as you, and if we're lucky, one day they'll grow up and want to be just like their mom"

"Or their dad" she adds, tracing small circles across the back of his palm as he runs his hand through her hair.

"Lord help us if that's the case" he chuckles and the wrinkles beside his eyes crease in a way she recognizes. He seems relaxed, comfortable and ready, and what she feels mirrors exactly what she's reading on his face. They were really going to start a family of their own, and she couldn't wait.

"We're trying to have a baby?" she half asks and half states, the grin on her face reaching up towards her ears as it dawns on her, they'd just decided to try.

"We're trying to have a baby" he nods, placing a kiss to her temple as he pulls her closer into his side.

"Maybe we should get started" he smirks, climbing on top of her and kissing along her collarbone, his hands working at the hem of her shirt before sliding up her sides and coming to rest on her bare upper back.

"What about the last part of planning the shower?" she challenges, tilting her neck back to give him better access along her jawline and removing his belt.

"The planning can wait, starting our family can not" he grins and tosses her top over her head, closing the distance between their bodies with a kiss.


End file.
